itrtgfandomcom-20200214-history
Afky God
Afky God is a mini-idlegame that can be accessed with the AFK button on the top right of the game. AFKy God has no direct influence on the main game, but can greatly increase the Statistic Multiplier (Higher Afky-Power and Afky-Clones Killed) if you can't keep up with your God Multiplier from defeated Gods. Additionally you have the privilege of getting the Afky Clone Pet if you reach 1b Power with it. Premise You have 4 Attributes that you can level with gained Experience. Afky-God initial Experience after each rebirth is calculated with this formula: 30 * Rebirths * afky-Exp-multiplier The experience you gain per shot is calculated as following: Exp = CloneHP1.1 * Clones Killed0.9 * Exp-Multiplier As the formula above shows CloneHP is much more weighted in the calculation, while Clones Killed has a slightly less impact on the exp gained. Since CloneHP is also cheaper to buy than the equal amount of Clones, you should favor Clone HP over Clones in your purchase. Ideal Clone / HP distribution There is a misconception about the ideal distribution of Clone / HP to gain the maximum amount of Exp/Shot for the least Exp. spend. Its true that in the beginning (Clone Count < 100 and CloneHp <200) you could try to keep it ideal by having the level up costs of CloneCount and CloneHP equal, but with more Exp spend the value of CloneHP start to outweigh Clone Count. This graph displays the ideal distribution to get the maximum amount of your Exp spend: For a spreadsheet to calculate what is better for you to buy now follow this link: add your current HP and clonecount in the Yellow cells and buy what the spreadsheet tells you to buy for the best XP income from expenditures https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1qi58s18tQwFPHzymFIER6Dk7GFgpo47DUN1DFaKdizs/edit?usp=sharing Experience Multi Every 100k power gained on Afky God adds a 0.01 multiplier to exp gained for the next rebirth. The EXP multiplier persists through rebirths. So even if you play it through 5 rebirths and you gather 20k power each time, you will have +0.01 EXP multiplier on the 6th rebirth. Influence on Statistics Multiplier The Afky God minigame affects the player's Statistics Multiplier based on two statistics: the total number of clones the Afky God killed, and the highest power the Afky God ever had, across all rebirths. * Every 1000 clones killed by the Afky God adds 1 to the statistics multiplier, up to a maximum of 25 million. * Every 10 units of power (highest that the Afky God ever had, across all rebirths) adds 1 to the statistics multiplier, up to a maximum of 25 million. Therefore, the impact of the Afky God on the statistics multiplier is limited to 50 million. Tips *At the beginning you can ignore Firing Speed since its effect is minimal. *Once you have 100+ Power you can go for a 5:1 ratio Power:Firing Speed. *Once you have 40HP / 25-30Clones you can start focusing on Firing Speed. *Don't increase Clone Count if you can't kill all Clones per shot, since surviving Clones do not give any EXP. *For an in depth guide on how to play afky optimally you can follow Innound's AfkyGod guide. *Afky Pet takes around 4-5 months to get, assuming you go for 400+ multi where you can get to 1b under 5 days. (Considering you need 1month to go 1->2 and then 15days to double the multi) Gallery Afky aura.png Afky present.png Afky heart.png __NEWSECTIONLINK__